


broken

by sparrowinsky



Series: sunder [3]
Category: District 9 (2009)
Genre: Angst, Masturbation, Other, prawnkus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/sparrowinsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tania slips into the bathroom after Wikus leaves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel-- well, more like a tag-- to _shame_.

Tania slips into the bathroom after Wikus leaves, racing the dawn to District 10. The blackness oozing from between her legs should make her sick, but what bothers her is her impulse to use it-- an impulse she wouldn't give into in brighter hours. Darkness makes her weak, want and shame makes her weak, and the slick feel of her fingers inside her, coated with something of Wikus, makes her shake like a harlot.

She fumbles with this, spreading stickiness across her body, eyes closed. She comes hard, harder than ever before, nearly blacking out. When she comes back to herself, she opens her eyes to a stranger in the mirror, a woman smeared in darkness and shame.

Tania slides to the ground and weeps into her disgraced hands.


End file.
